Summonses
by Draconicality
Summary: Ancient pacts created, and memories older than time... or, in other words, how Bitbeasts came about. Dragoon, Dranzer, Drigger and Draciel tell the strangest of tales...


_Ancient and all-knowing,__  
Eternal, ever young.   
Remember that behind those eyes,   
Stir memories older than time itself.  
Watch me, youngster…   
Let the remembering unfold;   
My story shall be told.   
  
  
_

Blue eyes, they called to me.  Always that shade, growing darker or brighter as the centuries rolled away into the dusty sweep of the ages.

**_//we have no sense of the passing of years, we Old Ones//_**

****

I am – I was _Dobutsugami [1]_.  _Bound first to the waters from whence life first sprang, and, as belief withered, rediscovered, and changed, rising into the unseen force of the winds, and finally…brought down from my freedom by a lone mortal._

It begins, as many tales do, with War.

**_//we are bound by our worshippers, we Gods//_**

****

War, she ravages.  Left in the wake of her passing, I was alone, devoid of powers and followers, lingering like a ghost throughout the rubble of my once-grand temples.

**_//belief dies completely and some will fade, but we Four never did//_**

****

And then he came, the last of the people keeping a faith in me…and yet his was only half of what was needed, for what was in his mind, what shaped me, was a jumble of mismatched stories, old legends sprung forth and half-twisted from their old grandeur into things far different, more mundane or fantastic, depending what you looked at.

But he knew the proper words…

And he summoned me forth, a murmur of sacred prayer streaming forth from his lips.

**_//we existed for our Calling, if the Calling still existed for us//_**

We made a bargain that day, he and I, within the crumbling ruins on the crest of my ancient hill.  

Ah, the memory of how the breeze blew high and fierce about us, God and mortal, stirring white dust and flower petals to tangle with his wild-whipping dark hair, and bringing forth the sweet scent of incense soft with time, twining seductive among shattered cornerstones…

**_//and we would bind our Power//_**

And the sight of those eyes, dark, depthless as the sea which was my first home.  To see myself in those liquid pupils, wide and intoxicated with the power I was granting him, indigo pools dancing with my own turquoise light.  

They called to me with the solidity of his believing.

And I answered with all the intense sorrow of a fallen god, a mournful thundering roar rolling away into the earth, and plunged into their welcoming brightness.    

It was all I ever needed.

**_//and the story comes full circle//_**

****

For a God needs Belief to be Immortal.

And a Warrior needs a God in which to place his Trust.

And sometimes, a God may accept a Warrior as his Priest.

So my mortal's family kept our ancient pact, bound in blood and breeze and cold, sharp steel.  They kept the old legends alive, and prayed, and honored the Dragon. 

And I honored them as well, long after that first man was laid to rest, cold and still within his tomb.

And within his weapon, residing deep in the core of the cool sharp steel, I waited for a new Calling.

A new Priest to hold my power.

**_//and the promises are kept//_**

_Many, many, MANY years later…_

Takao Kinomiya glared, frustrated, as two Blades clashed and separated, one slowly beginning to wobble to a stop.  The red Phoenix screamed in triumph and he squeezed indigo eyes shut, picking up his fallen Beyblade.

_No I'm losing but I can't lose I just CAN'T and…_

Unconsciously, he began to pray, mindset slipping easily into the meaningless syllables he had been made to say since childhood.

But he truly was praying.

For reassurance…for victory.

_Seiryuu__ veir regnos aur, meiran ha ryuuzei khan mai…[2]_

And in a certain dojo, not to far away, a certain sword began to glow in recognition.

**_//I answer my Calling…//_**

****

And on a somewhat more private level – 

_//**Suzaku****, what the hell are you doing here?//**_

****

****

**~.-owari-.~**

**-~-~-~-~-~**

[1] Animal god, Beast god, you name it…

[2] I MADE THIS UP.  Okay?  But you catch the name, that's the important thing.

Sooo…how many of you readers actually got what that fic meant?  Not many?  Thought not.  This fic is functioning on some strange Draconicalitie-made altiverse in which all the ancient Bitbeasts are actually old gods. 

See, I recognized, like many other people, that the Bladebreaker Bitbeasts are actually the Four Gods of China – Seiryuu the Blue Dragon, Suzaku the Red Phoenix, Byakko the White Tiger, and Gembu the Dark Warrior (or snake-turtle if you're going for technicalities.)  So I went for a bit of mild Fushigi Yuugi - crossovering, and voila!  Insta-fic!

The last part refers to episodes 1-2 of Beylade season 1, whaich I never watched, so they're probably not accurate.

Of course, this was also done past midnight, so I don't know how clear it turned out ^_^ Bear with me here.  An authoress in zombie mode does not do her best work.

This is part one of the Summons Quartet.  Next, Dranzer a.k.a. Suzaku!

Ja ne!


End file.
